The Weasley secret
by Madras
Summary: Our first story ever and in english too. The Weasley have a big secret, what is it? What other things will the 6th year bring? You want to find out, than read and after that review!
1. Default Chapter

The Weasleys have a big secret. They hide it very well, but sometimes it stands out. The times when every Weasley boy is protecting their little sister Ginny. When she is playing Quidditch, dating a boy or even near a dairy, but most of all when she is near a locked door.

Nobody knows why they do it, the suspect it´s because she is the only girl in the family. But why do they do it for real?

Well it was 5 years before Ginny Weasley left for Hogwarts, she was 6 years old and was playing with her brother Ron in the garden, when another girl came running to them. She looked just like Ginny, the only difference was that she was taller.

"Ginny! Ginny! Bill is going to tell us the Harry Potter story again!" the little girl screamed.

"Finally! Thank ou Krissy! When?" Ginny asked.

"I don´t know what you find so interesting about that kid." Ron said as he listened to the girls.

"Well for one! He is the one who escaped from you-know-who, two, he is the boy-who-lived and three, I hope we will see him sometime!"

"Girls! Why do twins always have to speak at the same time?" he asked when Krissy and Ginny finished.

"Because it´s fun…" Ginny said.

"And everyone seems to listen to us that way." Her sister said.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen window to her youngest children.

"Coming Mum!" they said and walked inside.

It was August and that ment that every Weasley was home, Bill,who was going to his six year at Hogwarts after the summer **(I think I read somewhere, that Bill was only a year older than Charlie I hope that's right, please tell me if I´m wrong)**, Charlie who was spending his most time playing Quidditch near the lake, even Percy who was always in his room reading came down to lunch, Fred and George were always the first ones in the kitchen. And the three youngest ones were always chasing the gnomes, climbing onto the trees and stuff that would make the work for their brothers even harder.

"Did you have fun this morning by the lake Charlie?" Mr Weasley asked who came from the ministry for his lunchhour.

"Yeah dad, the new snitch is much faster as the old one, I´m going to be even better next year and then all the Slytherins will have to run for their money." His son answered and stuff food into his mouth.

"That´s m boy! And what about you girls? What do you have planned for today?" Mrs Weasley looked at her little girls.

"We wanted to go to the old castle b the town and Bill wanted to tell us the story again." Krissy said.

"How many times did you heard the story now?" Fred asked and looked at Ginny.

"We don´t know, but it´s worth it. Well, Krissy we have to hurry, or Luna is going to be at the castle before us!" the redhead said and ate faster than ever.

"You´re right, Loony Lovegood is always ther before us." Her sister said and stood up.

"Bye Mum, Dad." They said and ran to the door.

"Be careful and have fun!" their parents shouted after them, not knowing that they would see their daughter for the last time.

The castle was built over 500 years ago. It´s almost completely destroyed, the walls are falling down, the roof too. The only people there were the Weasley twins and a little girl with blonde hair looking at a rock.

"Hey Luna! Have you found something?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I think it was a part of the wall, which is supposed to be here. What are you doing here anyway?" Luna answered and looked at the girls.

"Well for one! I found a trap door yesterday, two, I don´t know… the trap door is the only reason!" Krissy said and jumped around in the ruin.

* * *

That´s it for today. Hope you liked it! 


	2. Chapter 2 we think

Krissy was still jumpy, while walking around the ruin and leading Ginny to the locked door. It was near a big piece of a inner wall.

"Where is it? We´re walking in circles." Ginny said and looked around, hoping to see something. But she didn´t see anything.

"Just wait, the only thing I can tell you is, that this castle was a magical one. There are many curses on the wall, before I even got to the door." Kris said. Ginny looked shocked. "I know, I know. I shouldn´t have done that, I have about three harmless curses on me, really harmless ones. Don´t worry!"

"Are you sure? I mean, you don´t know anything about them, do you?" her sister asked and looked feared.

"They are just like your bad-boogy hex. Nothing bad. Come on, it´s right here."

"Alright, but later you tell mum about the curses, promise me that!"

"I will, but if you don´t hurry up it´s going to be dark and we will never see it today."

They walked slowly up the stairs. They had to go really slow, because they didn´t know how dangerous it is. When they finally got to the door, someone already was there.

"Who are you?" Krissy asked and looked at the creature in a black cloak. It just turned around and left in a sudden.

"Who was that? Did you see his face?" Ginny asked and looked scared. "Those eyes, I think I will never forget those."

"But he´s gone now, come on!"

"I don´t think you should open it, now. You don´t know what he has done to it, let´s just go home and asked mum and dad, if they can check it out."

"Why are you so scared? It´s just a door! Look! I will now touch the doorknob…" Krissy wsa about to touch the doorknob, when she suddenly began to scream.

"Kris what´s wrong? Why are you screaming?" Ginny asked and looked really out of it.

"G… Get …Mu..m and …Dad! FAST!" Krissy screamed in pain. "please Gin!"

Ginny ran as fast as she could to the burrow, trying to find her parents.

"MUM! DAD! Where are you?" Ginny screamed. Running into the kitchen, seeing her parents sitting over a cup of tea.

"What´s wrong, honey. Why are you screaming? And where is Kris?" Mrs Weasley asked and looked at her daughter.

"I don´t know what´s wrong with her, she is at the ruin screaming, I don´t know why, she just is!" Ginny explained and hoped her parents would be coming right away.

"Let´s go, Arthur you apparate **(we don´t know if that is right, because our Harry Potter books are in german, sorry)**. Ginny come fast, show me where she is!" her mother said and ran out of the door with her.

"Mum what is going on?" she asked and showed her where Krissy was. "I´m scared mum."

"Don´t worry we will get her, now where is she?" Mrs Weasley asked and looked around, just like Ginny did when Kris brought her there. They ran upstairs.

"Oh my god Kris!" Mrs Weasley screamed and ran to her daughter, but she didn´t move.

"Arthur! Please tell me she is not dead!"

"I´m so sorry dear! But she was already when I got here!" Mr Weasley said in tears and hugged his wife and now only daughter. "You two go Home, I will bring her to St. Mungos. Maybe they can find out why she had to die."

* * *

We are sorry to end this chapter so soon, but we wanted to enjoy our first evening this holiday. But we will continue tomorrow or even in the night if we are on a sugar high! #grin#

Tash: OK, only Ness will right because I have a date, so yeah… I´m sorry but you´ll live after that, she is not that bad.

Ness: How nice of you, don´t listen to her. OK maybe you should.

Tash: she´s crazy, please tell there is someone crazier than her out there somewhere!

Bye all the readers of this story!


	3. Chapter DREI or three if you like

Alrighty now! We are back, with many new ideas for our story, we know some of you think it´s to cruel and stuff like that, but we promise it will get better if you read further on, we PROMISE! We really like our character Kris very much, so trust us and read our next chapters.

* * *

Nine years past, the Weasleys accepted the death of Kristina Marie Weasley. Many months after that Ginny began to speak again, she was the only girl now, the youngest, the last person who saw Krissy alive. 

"Ginny dear, please clean your room! Hermione and Harry will be here any minute now!" her mother said as she was about to leave the kitchen to go for a walk.

"OK mum!" she said and looked after her little girl, she was so brave and stubborn, kind hearted and sad at the same time. It has been 6 years since Ginny laughed for the first time, after that terrible accident. She took it really bad at that time, she was smiling when Ron went to Hogwarts for his first year, and laughing when she heard that his best friend was "the" Harry Potter, but than sad again, because her sister never got to know him, like she did the years after her first year.

The boy-who-lived, saved her life in first year, Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemord or you-know-who had control over herself and led her into the chamber of secrets, where he tried to kill her, but just in time, Harry came and saved her from Tom and the Basilisc** (we don´t remember how it´s spelled and we can´t find any of the books in Ness´ messy room).**

As Ginny went to her room, she thought about what the new year would bring, she would start her fifth year, after the summer. Ron, Hermione and Harry their sixth. Everyone in the wizarding world knew know that Voldemord has returned, after the dreadful adventure in the ministry of magic. Harry lost his godfather Sirius Black and had only Remus Lupin. Which had never visited Harry before this summer.

"Ginny! Hermione is here, come down and greet her." Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Be right there mum, just a moment!" was Ginnys answer and she put a picture of her and her sister back into the memory box and went downstairs.

"Ginny! I missed you, how have you been?" Hermione asked and hugged her friend.

"I´ve been fine and you?" the redhead asked and smiled.

"Great, my parents and me went to Germany. It was so amazing there."

"Germany? What´s so amazing about Germany?"

"Everything, ok maybe not everything. I saw the Berlin wall, just some pieces of it of course."

"Why is that?" Mr Weasley asked after he said ´hello´ to Hermione.

"Because it was destroyed in 1990. It´s a really great story, but I don´t know any details. But the land in the further west is great, green, many lakes and rivers, woods and nice people."

"At least you had a great summer, mum let us de-gnome the garden every day." Ron said when he arrived in the living-room.

"Ron!" Hermione said and hugged her friend just like she did with Ginny.

"Hello Hermione, now that I don´t have to ask how your summer was, let me ask you if you got any letters from Harry?"

"Just one telling me that he would come today."

"And he will in half an hour, Ron bring Hermiones things upstairs and than come back downstairs for some tea and cake." Mrs Weasley said to her youngest son.

"Your wish is my command!" he joked and walked upstairs with Hermiones trunk.

"Hey Ginny, on my way here I saw an old ruin. Want to check it out later?" the bushy haired friend asked.

"No, it´s really dangerous there! Don´t go anywhere near it, please promise me that!" Ginny looked sad and shocked so the only thing Hermione could say was I promise´.

"But why Gin?"

* * *

Will Ginny tell her friend the truth or will she lie about the Weasley secret. We will continue when we got about 10 reviews or just 2 really nice one, that will encourage us to write more. 

Your crazy writer Ness and the other one who is watching the lord of the rings, Tash.


	4. Vier, four, quatre, quatro, 4

OK OK, even if their are only 6 reviews and we´re not as happy as we would be if there would be 10. But we decided to write one more chapter, because we have SO many ideas right now, we don´t even know where to start. Before we start we just wanted to let you know that we are happy that at least some people read it.

Thanks!

Tash & Ness

* * *

"Ginny?" Hermione asked and waved with her hand before her friends face.

"Did you say something? I was just remembering something you told me last year." Ginny said and grinned.

"Just forget it alright, Harry will be here any …" she began but was stopped when a tall boy with black hair came through the garden door.

"Well hello ladies, what are you doing outside, when it is about to rain?" Harry said and hugged his friends.

"Ginny was just telling me why the ruin on the other side of the forest is so dangerous. But she just won´t tell me, well lets go inside. Mrs Weasley is making tea." Hermione said and walked inside.

"I didn´t understand one word she said, she talks faster every year. She is like an answering machine." Harry told Gin and laughed, but Ginny looked confused.

"A what machine?" she asked.

"An answering machine, it´s a muggle thing, so that they can leave massages to people who aren´t at home." He tried to explain but she got confuse again. "Let´s just get inside and have some cake and tea, alright? I´ll tell you about it later!"

Harry had to tell everybody twice that he was fine, promising that he would talk about it when he had problems and that he wouldn´t push anyone aside.

"Mum, may I be excused?" Ginny asked and looked hopefully at her mother.

"Yes dear, if you want to go for a walk please take someone with you!" Molly said. "Harry, why don´t you go? That´s all you need a nice walk in the fresh air!"

"Yes Mrs Weasley." He said and stood up and walked outside with Ginny.

"Why won´t she let you go alone?" he asked and watched the gnomes hide in their holes.

"It´s because of the week? She has bad memories of this week, in this month." She whispered, so Harry hardly understood a word.

"What? What about this week?" he asked.

"Nothing, it´s just a week of bad luck, alright?"

"But there is something, that is wrong with all the Weasleys in this week, I remember it from all the summers I went here."

"And what would that be?" the redhead asked and looked into the eyes of Harry Potter. She could have never imagine doing that when Kris was still alive, the always dreamed about that, and now she did it without blinking.

"You all get really quiet and almost never speak, it´s almost like someone had died." Ginny was shocked and twitched. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, its alright. It´s just that…" at that moment it began to rain and they ran inside again.

After three hours it still hadn´t stopped to rain, so they all sad in the living room, doing things they enjoyed and talked.

"So, why is everyone like that? You still haven´t answered me!" Harry whispered into the girls ear.

Ginny was still looking at her feet and thought if it was right to tell Harry about her twin sister, but then decided not to.

"Well, it was the day when, Ron fell of his broom and almost died." She lied and looked into the fire.

"He never told me about it."

"It´s better if you don´t ask him, he had a really bad day, that day and still gets angry at Fred for hitting the Bludger into the wrong direction."

"Oh, ok I won´t ask, but why are you still upset about it?"

"It´s really hard to explain, but trust me you don´t want to know!"

* * *

OK, that's it for today, Ness has to go to a soccer final tomorrow and has to sleep now, as for me, well I´m going to be bored out of m mind tomorrow and my dear friend doesn´t let me use her computer while she sleeps.

See you! PLEASE REVIEW, we beg you. It may bring luck for Ness.

Tash 22:24 / 20th March 2005


	5. What comes after four?

We hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as the others, we promise this one will be much longer than all the others. But first I need to go visit Ness in the hospital. Why you may ask. Well, my dear friend had an accident at her soccer final, she has a twisted knee, not very lovely. And I´m the only who acts normal around her. Her parents make fun of her every time she has to take her medicine, her brothers joke about how easy it would be like to cut her leg off and put on a woodleg. She now has to live for 3 months without soccer, that is just like keeping a fish out of water, poor Ness. Well, I´m going to get her new ideas for our story and than I´ll continue writing.

* * *

It´s been a week at the Burrow, Harry, Ron and the twins were outside playing Quidditch, while Ginny and Hermione were doing their summer homework. Ginny got frustuated, doing a report on the most impressiv heroes in history for Binns, wasn´t a fun way to spent the holidays.

"Who else do you got?" Hermione asked, while doing her potions essay. "Beside all the ministers of magic, the headmasters and mistress´?"

"Well there would be… no one!" Rons sister answered and hit her head at the table. "Please Hermione, let me go outside. I WANT to play Quidditch with RON and HARRY!"

"There you have another one! Harry Potter, even though he´s not that old." The bushyhaired girl said and smiled. "You know him so well, you could write a whole essay about him and forget the others."

"You´ve gone crazy.I´m going now, and you can´t stop me, Miss Granger!"

"But Gin, you are not finished."

"It can…"

"NO, it can´t wait Ginevra Weasley." A fimiliar voice said.

"Bill?" the young girl said and looked at her eldest brother and ran up to him.

"It´s always the same with you, is it? You always forget that I´m coming for the 5th July." Bill said and hugged his sister.

"I´m sorry but I´m always busy so I forget things easily."

"It´s alright, so where is munchkin and his companion?" Which always ment Where is Ron and Harry?

"Outside playing Quidditch, without ME, because my turtor won´t let me!"

"She is right you know, you can´t go outside before you haven´t finished your homeowrk."

"I´ll get you back, and you will wish you haven´t said that." Ginny said and glared at her brother.

**(That´s mostly how it´s like at Ness´, her brothers tease her and she gets back at them hours later. I wish I could have older brothers and not just so many annoying siblings.)**

"Come on Gin, the sooner you finish, the sooner you can go outside." Hermione said and got back to her essay.

"Yeah I know, first the work and then the fun, I remember. That's your moral, isn´t it?" Ginny said and Hermione looked hurt. "I´m sorry Hermione, it´s just that I´m fed up with work and I want to have some fun this summer."

"It´s OK, you´re right. Go outside and have fun, I´ll bring our stuff upstairs."

"Thanks! And then you come outside and I´ll show you the lake!" the redhead said and hugged her friend.

Hermione took all the schoolwork in her arms and went for the stairs, when she noticed how quiet the house was. It was not often like this, but it was different. She was on the third floor when she noticed a door she never saw before, a door right next to Ginnys room. Hermione put all the things in her trunk and went to open the door to the right.

When she opened it, it was like she got into Ginnys bedroom. It was small, had bright colours on the wall and many stuffed animals.

It´s like Ginny has a second bedroom.´ she thought and walked into the room. It wasn´t dusty, just like someone lived there. But she knew where every Weasley stayed and there couldn´t be another Weasley could there?

* * *

Well that´s it for today. I´m tired and it´s not much fun without Ness. At least tomorrow she can come home again. Please review and happy easter. (I don´t know when it is, but it´s soon, I think)

Tash#the sad#


	6. 336 :P

„What room?" Harry asked Hermione, after she told him what she found.

"Aren´t you listening? There is a room, it looks like Gins, but there isn´t an eightth Weasley, right?" she said and looked at her friend.

The door opened from the living room and Ron and Ginny entered. They smiled and sat down next to their two friends.

"We were looking for you every where, we want to go to Diagon Alley for some things and our books, the list just arrived a few minutes ago. Do you want to go?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it would be fun…" Harry and Hermione said.

"But first I need Harry to help me de-gnome the garden, Hermione you have to help Ron with his homework. Mum said so, now come on Harry!" Ginny said and pulled the ravenhaired boy by the hand.

"Alright I coming, no need to rush. Why do you need my help? Why don´t you ask Bill?" he asked and went outside with Ginny.

"He won´t help me because I will beat him at throwing does bloody gnomes. Like always." She grinnend.

"So you thought you can find a new challenge in me?"

"Of course why not? You never helped me before, so now you can." If there was one thing Ginny Weasley was good at, it was getting people to do this for her.

"Than let´s do it, before the others go without us!"

At least 20 gnomes later, they were finished. Sitting under the tree, laughing.

"Did you see that last one fly? Like he was some kind of bird or something." Ginny said and Harry looked at the house.

"Gin? Can I ask you a question? And please answer it with truth!" he asked and looked at Ginny.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"When Hermione was upstairs this noon, she found a room. It looked like yours, but it couldn´t be yours because she was in it a few seconds before. Who does that room belong to?"

Ginny sat there mounth wide open, she couldn´t believe it, how could anyone find Krissys room? It was well hidden, many spells, a curtain and even a sign which said it was dangerous to go in there.

"What?…" she asked uneasy.

"Who does this room belong to Gin?" he asked again.

"It´s no ones!" she said but didn´t look Harry in the eye.

"Why can´t you tell me the truth Gin?"

"Please promise me, if I tell you, you won´t tell anyone that I told you?" she asked and put her hand on his.

"I don´t know why, but I promise that if it is so important to you, I won´t tell anyone." He said and put his hand to his heart, like he saw Sirius do on a picture with his father.

* * *

We are really sorry to end here, but we think it´s more exciting.

Ness: Now that I´m back home, at last, I can write again. It´s the only thing I can do, to get my thoughts from soccer. It´s UNFAIR!

Thank you for reading please review!


	7. whatever

I hope somebody read our last chapter, so now it´s my turn to continue with this story!

Ness with that damn twisted knee

* * *

"You know Ron always says that I´m his only sister? That the whole family says that I´m the only girl?" Ginny asked and tried hard not to cry.

"Isn´t true? I mean why would you lie after all these years?" Harry asked and sat on the gras next to Ginny.

"Listen alright! If you want to know what happened than shut up!" she said angrily and he nodded. "I´m the second youngest Weasley, Rons the third. I wasn´t the only girl and Fred and George weren´t the only twins."

Harry sat there listening quietly, but he couldn´t belive what he was hearing.

"…I had a… twin sister, till I was 6 years old. Her name was Kristina…! When we were six, just after everyone came back from Hogwarts, Krissy found a trapped door in that old ruin. She wanted to show me where it is, but when we arrived there she tolde me that she got about three different curses on her, just so she could open that bloody DOOR!"

"What happened?" Harry asked taking Ginny in his arms.

"When she touched the door, she was screaming in pain. Telling me I should get mum and dad. That was the last thing she said to me, before she died. I miss her so much." She began to cry.

"It´s OK!" that was the only thing she could say to her to calm her a bit down. "That must be hard? Thank you for telling me."

She hugged him and stood up, offering her hand to him. "We better get going, they want to go to Diagon Alley." He took her hand together they walked inside.

"I was just about to get you! But there you are, come on now." Mrs Weasley said and made everyone use the floo network. They all stumbled into the Leaky Couldron. **(I hope that was the name of it, as I said before, we only have the german books)**

"I´ll let you four go on your own, when you get your money. But please be careful, you don´t know who is walking here, the streets are full of people…" Mr Weasley tried to tell the teenagers, but they weren´t listening.

After 20 minutes the four were on their way to all the stores they wanted to visit. But as soon as Hermione wanted to go to the bookstore, Harry and Ginny went other ways and Ron had to stick with his other friend.

"So where do you want to go, Mr Potter?" Ginny asked and smilled again, Harry was surprised by the change of her mood.

"Well, what would you think about looking at some brooms, maybe I can get you one for your birthday, you can´t ride the old one from school if you want to be the new chaser." Harry said and took her arm and walked to his favorite store.

"You would do that? You´d by me a broom? A new one, not a second-hand one?" she asked and looked him in the face.

"Why not, all your brothers have their own ones, why not you? And you deserve a new broom." She hugged him so hard he was afraid that he would never breathe again.

"Then come on, we have a broom to find."

Walking through the whole store together Harry decided to get some ice-cream and let Ginny look alone. He was gone maybe 10 minutes when he was walking through every row of the store, when he saw Ginny talk to a man. He was tall and looked like he came from another country.

"Gin? I got your ice-cream, did you find the broom you wanted?" he asked, when Ginny turned around. But it wasn´t Ginny.

"Harry! I found it, I found just the right broom …." Ginny came from behind him and looked at the man who was standing behind Harry, she couldn´t see the girl.

"Ginny? When you are there, who is this?" he asked and pointed behind him.

"That can´t be true, can it?" the girl said. "Ginny?"

"Krissy?"

* * *

Voila! Hope you like it, please review. I didn´t do all this for nothing. I would continue but I´m very very hungry, and I´m alone at home and no one can bring me something. So I have to get up, walk with my crutches to the kitchen, which is downstairs and make me something to eat. I don´t know how I´m going to do that, but hungry girls can do miracles.!

NeSs


	8. the one after seven

„Krissy?" Ginny asked again, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Ginny? Oh my god you are really here? I´ve found you!" Krissy said and hugged her long lost sister.

"I thought you were dead, after I came back with mum and dad, you didn´t move and we brought you to St. Mungos, but they said it was to late!" Ginny was sobbing. "How come you are here and why now?"

"You remember that man who was there when we arrived at the trapped door? Well, this is Manuel Bauer. He was the man, he saved me from that deadly curse which I got when I touched the door, but I had to promise him that I would travel with him back to Germany to find more of those trapped doors, which are really rare."

"And why came you back so late?" Ginny asked and looked her sister in the eyes.

"It took us 9 years to find all the doors and when we found the last, just a week ago, Manuel promised me to take me back home, I was at home an hour ago, but no one was home, so I thought you may be at Uncles Sams house, but no."

"But who was that girl at the ruin, who looked like you?"

Now it was Manuels turn to speak, he spoke with a different accent. "It was a kind of clone, which I invented. I´m sorry when I made you sad."

"Made us SAD? Are you crazy? You can ask my parents later what happened when Kris wasn´t there anymore." Ginny said and tried to walk up to him, but Harry had to held her back.

"Calm down Gin, the owner will throw you out and you won´t get your broom." He said and smiled at the redhead.

"Yeah, alright. You two will come with us to Fred and George, they own a shop here, Ron and Hermione will be there too." Ginny said when she turn around to Kris and Manuel again.

"Fred and George own a shop? Let me guess. A joke shop!" Kristina said and giggled when she saw Ginny nod.

"You can go ahead, I will just by the broom." Harry said and took the broom from Ginny and gave her the now melted ice-cream.

"You´re the best Harry." She said gave him a kiss on the cheek, he began to blush.

Ginny, Krissy and Manuel walked to the joke shop.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Krissy asked and looked at her sister.

"Harry? No, no he´s not." She answered and blushed.

"And what was that about Ron and…"

"Hermione. Well, they aren´t together yet, but we are doing everything we can to do so."

"Little Ronnie is growing up."

"You sound like Fred,… ok we are here!" Ginny said when she walked into the shop.

"Gred and Forge, where are you? I have a surprise for you."

"Coming dear sister of us." Fred shouted from the other ide of the store.

"We love surprises, what is…" George came running and saw Kris.

"Holly …" Fred said.

Krissy hugged her brothers.

"Do I have a cold or something. Or are you really our litte Krissy?" both asked.

"I´m real and I´m glad to be back. I missed you so much!" she said and let go of her brothers.

"You have to tell us everything!" George said and the shopdoor opened.

"Hello Master Potter, how can we help you today? And what a nice broom you got there."

"Stop calling me that, I´m Master Harry. When will you remember that?" he joked.

"So for whom is that lovely broom, because if that is yours I want your firebolt." Fread said.

"Forget it, that broom is Gins birthday present, and the firebolt is mine."

"You bought her a broom? You evil evil wizard."

"Are the others anywhere around here?" Ginny asked and took her broom from Harry.

"No, we wanted to take a brake and look for them."

"I´ll do it, I can test my new broom!" Ginny said and took off.

Kristina was still looking at Harry. "You are Harry Potter?"

Harry was shocked, what took her so long to regocnize him, others would have taken pictures of him in that time, but he was glad.

"Yes, that´s me." He said and looked outside.

"Woah, I never thought this day would come true…. Mum and dad! Is that Ron and Bill?"

"Yeah, that´s them. The girl is Hermione, she doesn´t know anything about you, I heard only today that you excist, even though I´m at your house every summer, since my second year." Harry said and opened the door for Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you Harry, dear… Ginny, what are you doing here, I thought you were outside with your broom?" she asked.

"I´m not Ginny mum, I missed you so much." Krissy said and began to cry into Mrs Weasley shoulder.

"Krissy? I´m dreaming aren´t I?"

"No mum, you are not, I promise I´ll tell you everything at home."

No Ron, Bill and Hermione came inside.

"Boys, you remember your sister, don´t you?"

"Mum, why wouldn´t we remember Ginny, she just chased us along the street with a broom,…anyway Harry! How could you buy her a broom?"

"She will be the new Gryffindor Chaser, she can´t fly any longer on the school brooms."

"Ginny will be a chaser? I always thought she would be a seeker." Krissy said.

"What are you talking about Ginny? Do you have a feever and where is your present from Harry?" Bill asked.

"I´m not Ginny, I´m Kristina. Remember me?"

She was sqashed by her brothers and Hermione was confused.

"What´s going on?" she asked.

* * *

That´s it for today. Hope you liked our chapter. We did everything we could to make it interesting. We hope you will review and read the next chapters, too!

Ness and Tash


	9. Neun, Nine, neuf, 9

You know there are three things that annoy me the most.

1.My three older brothers who make fun of me and my cruches.

2.That I can´t play soccer for 3 months

3.That our neighbors just invited me to a soccergame I was longing to go to since I moved into this stupid town, because I always get to play with the team before the game, even if there are 9 years older than me, but now I have to sit outside in the rain with my twisted knee and watch them play my favorite sport.

Ness

* * *

Everyone from the Weasley family was laughing and smiling, Harry was happy for them too, but Hermione didn´t understand. Why were they all happy about Ginny who was now called Krissy? Was it something all wizards did? Changing their name?

"I will tell all of you what happened at dinner alright?" Krissy said when Ginny entered the shop again.

"This broom is the best, after the firebolt, the nimbus 2001 and the nimbus 2000. Thank you Harry!" she said and hugged Harry again.

"OK, now to you young man. Why in the world would you buy my 15-year old daughter a broom which is faster than the ones from her brothers?" Mrs Weasley asked and looked the best friend from her son.

"Well, you see. She was the only one without a broom, and her birthday is in August so I thought maybe I should give her a broom. She wants to be chaser next year…" Harry was frightened of Molly Weasley, because he knew what she could do to him. She could tear him apart with just blinking her eye. She could even get Fred and George to tell her the truth without a potion, at those moments when Molly Weasley was angry, she is the most powerful witch in the world. So Harry thoughed.

"Well, you could at least ask me first. OK, if you lot got everything I want you all at home in 10 minutes, Fred, George? I hope you can come for dinner, it´s going to be a feast. I´ll call Charlie, Remus and Tonks to join us." Mrs Weasley said and smiled and walked with her husband out of the store.

Hermione couldn´t believe it, there were two Ginnys. Since when did Ginny have a twin? Was that the big secret she kept from her all those years, is that why the room was so well hidden?

"What about Percy? Why didn´t mum mention him?" Krissy asked and looked at her siblings.

"He isn´t a part of our family anymore, he betrayed us, called dad something I don´t want to say, said that Harry was a liar and a freak who should better go to St. Mungos than Hogwarts and stuff like that." Ron said and his face said that he doesn´t like to talk about it.

"You better not mention him, mum will get sad and cry all over the place." Fred said. "Now come on, she is waiting for all of you, tell dad we will bring him a new plug."

With that they all went outside and walked to the Leaky Couldron. Harry noticed how happy Ginny was and not just because of her new broom. He never did see those smiles from the Weasleys, the smile that said that they are happy to be together again. Now he understood why all the Weasleyboys were so protective of Ginny. They loved their sister and they didn´t want to loose her.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I just thought about how it must be like to have someone back again, after all those years and that I will never get to feel that. You must be really happy." He said and looked to the ground.

"I know it must be difficult for you, I´m really sorry. But you are family to us too, you know. And what about your Aunt and Uncle? I bet they are missing you."

"Oh no they don´t, they are havong a party. They are glad to get rid of me. Maybe Dudley is sad, he hasn´t got anyone to push around and beat up. I´m not there to do the work, I can´t make breakfast for them and they can´t put me into the cupboard anymore." He said and opened the door for her, to the Leaky Couldron.

"Cupboard?"

"Yes cupboard, for about ten years I had to spend every single night in that stupid cupboard under the stairs. I still have to get in there when I do something wrong and I can´t getr out of there for hours sometimes even days. They give me cold food only a bit water and the lightbolt in there is broken."

"I´m so sorry Harry, why would Dumbledore ever sent you there to live?"

"Because there is the only place I´m safe. No come on. Get going, I´m hungry and I wouldn´t want your mum to worry about us, if we are late."

* * *

It´s weird, what you write when you are angry or sad. Well Ness is both and wrote the end. She is now going to the soccergame with her dad, I hope she will be more fun after that.

We also want to thank _bubbles rule 1_ for those many reviews. Thanks.


	10. just forget it

Yesterday there were 3 things I hate the most about my cruches, well today are 3 good things. #grin#

I don´t have to help in the garden, which is good because it´s really cold outside

There is no way I can clean my room, not that it´s messy or something like, it´s just nice not to hear my mum say: Vanessa clean your room!

All my friends come over every day and sometimes they bring me an easter egg, which they hide and I have to search for.

Ness

See Ness is crazy, hope you will like this chapter.

Tash

* * *

Ginny and Harry walked into the living room where the others were talking and waiting for them.

"there you are! Where have you been?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"We were talking to Tom the barkeeper, he asked us if we heard something of Hagrid, he wasn´t there in a while." Ginny lied and sat down next to Kris and hugged her.

"I missed you so much, you don´t know how it was like without you!"

"Ginny didn´t talk for a long time, Fred and George didn´t play any jokes, everything was so quiet." Mr Weasley said and put a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"When will the others be arriving?" Krissy asked her mother.

"Soon, I didn´t tell them there would be a feast, I just said that I made dinner and that I wanted everybody here."

"want to see your room again? Mum always cleaned it up. Come on! Hermione want to come too? You saw it only for a second or so?"

The three girls walked upstairs into the missing room.

"That´s great. Nothing changed, even the paper outcuts from the daily prophet are still hanging on the wall." Krissy said and pointed at the wall, Will the boy-who-lived-ever-come-to-Hogwarts?

"Well that question was answered four years later, we met him on the trainstation. He didn´t know how to go to Platform 9 ¾. I didn´t even regocnize him, but when Fred and George came running to us telling us Harry Potter talked to them. On the train Ron became friends with him, great and boring story I tell you."

"Alright than I don´t want to ask, but how did you two become friends with him and how did you become friends with Ron, I love my brother but he´s such a moron sometimes."

"He changed a lot, but he still as clueless as he always was." Ginny said and walked to the window. "You know, my first year he saved my live from a memory of Tom Riddle, you-know-who when he was 16. Harry came with Ron into the chamber where I was, but then everything came down on them and they got seperated so Harry came alone, killed the snake, which was about 4m long and than he defeated Tom Riddle and saved me."

"What about you Hermione?"

"Well it was Halloween in our first year, that day Ron insulted me and I was in bad mood anyway, so I was hidding in the bathroom. I wasn´t there when a teacher came into the Great hall, telling everbody a troll got into the castle. Harry and Ron came to me and hit the troll K.O., it was mostly the work of Ron he had to save Harry and me."

"I missed so much in those 9 years, I missed the graduation from Bill, Charlie, Percy and even from Fred and George. I missed how my twin sister got saved from the boy-who-lived, my brother has a crush and I couldn´t have tricked him on telling because everybody knows already except her." Kris said and pointed at Hermione and tears formed under her eyes.

"What?" Hermione was shocked.

"I´m glad that you´re back, sis. We can do everything like before." Ginny hugged her sister and looked at Hermione. "I know you like him, you know you like him, go and tell him!"

"What?" the bushy haired girl asked again.

"Don´t talk just go and you" she took Ginnys hand. " come with me and introduce me to your friend Harry, I always wanted an autograph."

* * *

Please Review. It would really make us happy. And when we are happy we update soon.

Tash and Ness


	11. cooking

There is always a way to make us happy, give us million euros or dollars, with that money we could move away from here again. Just kidding, review. That´s the way to make us happy. Ness is even smiling now, and that´s weird, she has this smile which is good or bad but you don´t know which.

Tash

That´s right, review and we will be really really happy. And I´m not the only one who is smiling. Well, Tash is crying over a onion. Why you ask, well we are making dinner. We lost a bet to our older brothers, that´s 5 of them. You may remember the soccer game, on that day we were betting that our team would loose and our brothers said they would win. The ones who were right would get dinner from the losers. Yeah that´s us. Our team won and Tash and me have to make dinner for them. We don´t even know what we are trying to cook. But the good thing is we have laptop on the kitchen table, so if we get "brilliant" ideas we can write them down for you.

Ness

* * *

"Charlie! Finally you are here, how is Romania?" Mrs Weasley welcomed her second eldest son.

"Hi mum, how are you?" he asked as he hugged his mother. **(This family is just like the Taner family from Full House, always hugging. #grin#)**

"Wonderfull, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes, go wash up."

As he walked out of the room, Ginny and Krissy were coming in. Charlie turned around and looked at his sister. That can´t be Hermione, maybe just another friend from school!´ he thought and went to the bathroom.

"Was that Charlie?" Krissy asked as she turned around. "I wouldn´t have regocnized him if I had seen him some other place."

"Harry, may I introduce to you my long lost twin sister, Kristina Weasley. She´s your biggest fan!" Ginny said and sat down next to her friend.

"Hi, again, I´m Harry. Nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand and felt a bit awkward,

"Me too, you can call me Krissy. Only Manuel calls me Kristina all the time. Well Ginny was lying about me being your biggest fan, because when we were younger, she …" Krissy began but was stopped when Ginnys hand was placed over her mounth to stop her from talking.

"She what?"

"Nothing Harry. Just forget it. Come on dinner is ready." Ginny said and walked into the kitchen, taking Krissy with her.

"I will find out later anyway, won´t I Krissy?" he asked and looked at the other Weasley twin, who was nodding.

"You evil witch!"

"I´m not a witch, well not yet anyway." Kris said and got shocking looks from Ginny and Harry.

"You two look like frozen monkeys, of course I don´t know frozen monkeys look like, I don´t even know if they even excist, but … oh just forget I said something."

"DINNER!" came a shout from the kitchen.

The three were the last ones at the table, Harry sat between Ginny and Bill, Krissy next to Ginny and her mum, Charlie sat right infront of her next to Manuel. He still thought Krissy was a friend but when he saw her face, he looked to Ginny who was talking to Harry he sprang up from the table and yelled.

"WHAT THE …!"

"Charlie sit down, it´s not nice to interupt dinner like that.

"But mum, who is THAT!"

"I expected something more caring, like: What the heck krissy, you are back home. I missed you so much!" she joked and stood up from the table to say hello to her brother.

"KRISSY!"

"Well, you else would look like Ginny?"

"I thought you were, … well dead. How come you are here?"

"That´s what we all like to know." Mr Weasley said.

* * *

I think that´s enough shouting for one day. We have to stop here because the kitchen is burning up and Ness is trying to stop the smoke with her cruches. It looks really funny, hoping around on one leg with her arms in the air and five guys in the doorway. Who **WONT **help, well they ared the ones who get the burned food not us. Ness said she would write another chapter later today, just for you!

And don´t forget to review!

The cooks!


	12. the promised one

It´s amost midnight and we are on a sugar high, well Tash is on one. She had to much sweets, now shes jumping on my bed and laughs at me. Well we are having a stupid sleepover, which was her idea. Come on Ness, it will be so much fun!´ Yes, so much fun. In about half an hour she will be hanging over the toilet. OK, I don´t want to think about that. Have fun with this chapter, the one I promised you, while I was trying to stop the smoke.

Ness

And thank you for the offer for the cookies! We even got some from Tash´s little sister. She is so cute, well when she brings cookies and when she is asleep. But who isn´t.

* * *

"The day when Ginny and I went to the ruin, we met Manuel. He was hidden under a cloak and he vanished as soon as we got there. He was looking for a something, he is better in explaining that thing. He was hidding behind a destroyed wall watching us. He saw when I touched the door and he saw Ginny running to the house. He came running to me, helping me with that curse, which was hurting me. He layed some kind of pill on the floor and cast a spell. Than he brought me to a house near by, but only till I woke up." Krissy told the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. Manuel was already asleep in the guestroom.

"He told me about everything that happened and said that if I would help him find the other doors he would bring me back home. So I agreed, not even knowing that I wouldn´t be seeing you or about 9 years, I wrote to you, but you never answered. So I first thought you forgot about me, but than Manuel told me no owls would ever arrive here. I was so upset, I tried everything so he would bring me back home. But I soon changed my mind. It was like an education, I always knew that Bill would be doing something with many differnet curses, like he is doing now. Charlie would do something dangerous too, I knew Fred and George would open a shop, Percy would get his butt kicked by dad and Ron, Ginny and me, we would be the last. We would do something important, something that would change a lot of things."

Kris was looking at her twin sister and her youngest brother. Smiling, then looking at Harry and Hermione.

"I know Ron is helping Harry out with you-know-who, Ginny and Hermione told me. He is trying to help him safe the world. Being Harry Potters right hand, he would even sacrifice his life for his family and friends." She was smiling at her brother, for her, he was a hero.

"I always thought that Ginny would be a healer, but now I see her as a part of some big thing I don´t even know about. Do you think it would be like this, if I had been here all these years? No of course not, you know why? Because even I had my mind made up. I would be going around Germany looking for trapped doors, which only turned up at allmost destroyed ruins. I had fun, Manuel was really kind to me all these days. He wasn´t like a father for me, because I couldn´t think of any other father than you dad. He wasn´t a brother, because he wasn´t like you lot. He wasn´t a mum nor a sister, because he isn´t female. But he was there for me, all those times when I wanted to come home. But he knew my destiny. I was supossed to be in a different country. Helping out in other ways."

Mrs Weasley was crying, holding on to her husband. Mr Weasley was quiet like all the others.

"But Hey! I´m back, aren´t I? And I won´t leave till my first year at school starts. I even got a letter from Hogwarts telling me I have about 5 different students teaching me, instead of teachers. So I can be in the same class as Ginny…. Wait here in my letter it says:

_DADA – Harry Potter_

_Charms – Ron Weasley_

_Potions – Hermione Granger_

_History of Magic – Ginny Weasley_

_Herbolegy – Neville Longbotton_

_Astronomy – Hermione Granger_

I was a little shocked to, but I got over it."

"What? Why didn´t we get informed?" Ron asked. "I can´t teach my sister charms, you won´t even listen to me, do you?"

"I don´t know, but here it says if I don´t I have to start with the first years and that would be a bit weird. And you have to begin teaching me tomorrow or even in two days."

"Please let it be a nightmare. Please can somebody pinch me please." Ginny said. "Ouch, Harry. That hurt!"

"Well you asked for it, Prof. Weasley." He joked and got hit on the shoulder.

"I´ll give you Prof. Weasley, Prof. Potter. Just you wait, you what it means when we have to teach her to use magic, don´t you?"

"….no…."

"Bat Bogey-hex!" every Weasley, except Mr and Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh, yeah. I remember Malfoy. That wasn´t looking to good."

"Well, Ginny has to teach me that one." Krissy was hoping around on her chair.

"I´ll and than we can use it on Malfoy together." Ginny said and smiled.

* * *

Two Weasley with the power to use the bat bogey-hex? Can´t be good, can it?

Well it´s 0:25, time for some talking and no writing. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. As for the frozen monkey thing from the last chapter. Ness looked like one, in a zoo one time. I even got a picture.

Tash

Really funny, well I hope you will review. And there will be no talking Tash, I´m tired from all the cooking and writing today. I just want to sleep.

BYE AND DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Ness


	13. Ä Ö Ü

Yummy! Cookies, we love cookies. All we need now are some ideas for the next chapter. Won´t be too hard, as ypu can see this our 13th chapter. We are really happy about how our story turned out and that so many of you read it.

The almost living Cookies!

* * *

"Where were you all those years?" Ron asked his little sister.

"Mostly in Germany, I was living as a muggle. It was weird at first because I had to get used to life without magic. It was really easy to learn the language. You know what the most amazing thing was?" Kristina told them and looked at the trio and Ginny.

"You lived as a muggle? I can´t believe it. You are the first Weasley to ever try that." Ginny said looking stunned.

"The best thing was, we lived in a real town near a river and many castles. The people were really nice, a woman who lived next to us teached me how to speak german and Manuel took me to every castle around there to find those doors. I even had a friend there, who thought me everything about the music, the movies everything. She was a muggleborn witch."

"They have a school for witches and wizards?" Ron asked and even Harry wasn´t believing it.

"Of course, but it isn´t as big as Hogwarts." Hermione told them.

"How do you know that?" Krissy asked.

"Hermione knows everything!" everybody said and Hermione blushed.

"So what do german muggles listen too?" Harry asked the first thing he asked her.

"Well, they have a lot of Rockbands, which are really great, they are like the weird sisters. Most of them sing in german, they listen to groups from all over the world, but the best yet is Juli or July in english, they are great. I met them on a boat trip ones. They said they would sent me a CD from them, even translated for me. I got it two days ago on the airport, you know where those big machines fly from one country to the other?"

"Can we listen to it?" Ginny asked.

"I don´t know, maybe tomorrow. I´m really tired, I think I´ll just go to bed. Good night you guys."

"Night Kris!" they all said.

The four of them were still sitting in Rons room, half an hour later.

"it´s crazy! She is back, just like she never even left." Ron said and broke the silence.

"I know what you mean, Harry thought she was me at the Quidditchshop, and than I came." Gin said and smiled at Harry.

"But how come you never told us?" Hermione asked Ron and Ginny.

"We wanted to forget, not everything of course. But it was really hard for us. Everytime mum and dad saw me they were so quiet, so I locked myself away for a long time, I didn´t talk, I just wanted to make everyone happy, trying not to remember them of Kris. But it didn´t work, so I came back out and talked and that actully helped, a lot." Ron just nodded to his sisters statement.

"You did that for your family?" harry asked and yawned.

"Yeah, it was bad. Mum was so worried about her… come on we better go to bed, mum would kill us if she knew we were still up."

"Good Night, you two. And thanks again for the broom Harry, tomorrow I´m going to play a bit of Quidditch." Ginny said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

** THE END!**

* * *

Just kidding, we wouldn´t do something like that to you! But if it was a way to get more reviews, we could do that. Well, for the next days only me (Tash) will be writing this story. Ness has to do something for school, a report over 25 pages, because of her practical training she had done almost 3 weeks ago. And she has to begin to slowly walk again, sounds a bit weird I know. Well, if she wanted, she would be running around the house now, just to play soccer again.

Tash and Ness


	14. the bloody gnome

The next morning, everyone in the Weasley house woke up, because of an owl tapping loudly on the kitchenwindow.

"Bloody owl, I was having such a nice dream." Ron said and yawned, while opening the window. "It´s for you Bill!"

"Great, another trip. Let´s see where do I have to go this time?" the oldest son asked and opened his letter. "Mister Weasley we have to inform you that your next mission will be in Romania, with your brother, Charles Weasley. Bla bla bla…, in a week you will get more information."

"That´s awesome Bill, you and me." Charlie laughed. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Can we go back to bed now?" Harry asked.

"No, you will go get ready and than you all can come down for breakfast." Mrs Weasley answered, shooing everybody into their rooms.

"We probably have to de-gnome the garden again. Yesterday everyone of those little buggers came back, even singing a victory song. Maybe today we can make them stop for good." Ginny said.

"Not again." Harry cried out loud. "I´m going to kick this stupid gnome, who bit me yesterday, miles away and it will bounce even further."

"Does it have a scar on it´s leg?" Krissy yawned.

"Yeah, why?"

"It almost bit my nose off, when I had to de-gnome the garden my first time. But I threw it away over the fence anyway. The only problem was I threw it right into it, the gnome had a bad cut and the fence was trashed. I was grounded for a week, but the gnome was gone for about 2 months."

"Yeah I remember that. Mum was so mad at you, I thought she was going to explode." Gin said and laughed at her sister.

"Well, she definitely looked like she would. I saw a boggart ones, it was hiding in my drawer, it was looking like mum on that day."

"Isn´t every Weasleys worst fear, your mum? I mean, she can even make Fred and George stop joking around." Hermione asked.

"No, my worst fear, are spiders as you still remember third year." Ron said and walked into his room to get ready.

"And yours dear Ginevra?" Kris asked using Ginnys full name to tease her.

"Mine is, what would have happened if I got such a name as Kristina… I´m going to change now, I´m starving." She answered and walked into her own room, followed by Hermione.

"She changed a lot, I have a hard time trying to find out what as changed in her."

"Just wait, she will show you, you just have to be patient. It took me time to figure out why she would change into what she is right now, and believe me. It´s good that she did what she had to do." Harry explained.

"How do you know?"

"You will soon find out, don´t worry."

Harry walked into Rons room, leaving Krissy staring at the ground.

What did he mean?

When everyone was downstairs they were all still grumpy at the owl. Just as the teenagers thought, they had to de-gnome the garden.

"HA! There you are you little bastard. Come here and I will give you a flight out of this garden." Harry yelled when he saw the gnome, which had bit him just yesterday.

"Harry watch out there is… a tree!" Ginny shouted to him, but it was to late, because a was already lying on his back rubbing his head.

"Bloody tree and stupid gnome." He whispert and opened his eyes, when he saw Ginny standing over him. I must be dead, angels only come in heaven.

"You alright? If not the gnome will be laughing at you for the rest of the day." Ginny said and held her hand to him.

"I´m fine, thanks. So where is it now?" he asked. It wasn´t only an angel it was Ginny. And I´m going to kill that stupid thing. he thoughed.

Even though Harry was supposed to be a seeker, he had no luck at catching that gnome.

"Maybe you should give up, or give him a name and take him as a pet." Kris said and smiled as she saw the boy-who-lived catching his breath and sitting down next to her sister.

"How about "the-gnome-who-lived?" he asked and fell backwards on the grass. "I´m Lord Potter who tries to throw a gnome over the fence."

"No, it´s sounds familiar to another story. I don´t like it." Ginny tried to sit up but Kris pushed her back and was now lying next to Harry, with Kris sitting on her legs.

"So, when will be my first lesson?" she was asking and looking at her brother and his nearly girlfriend.

"We could make a schedule later for you and tomorrow we can start!" Hermione answered her question.

"That would be just fine!"

"What would you want to have first?" Harry asked.

"I don´t know, something which is important and not as boring."

"Well that would be Defense against the dark Arts, if you have that first I´m going to take it with you. Harry is really a good teacher." Ginny said.

* * *

This is a longer chapter, just to make up the one from last time, which was too short. Now that I´m finished with this chapter, I can finally go watch my movie with my mother. She wanted to watch Panic room with me, since we got it and that was well 2 years ago, so I have to do it now and make her happy!

Bye to you all, don´t forget to review and I´ll continue till Ness is back. And she says ´Hi´ too.

Tash


	15. Ness is back in black

I´m back! And there is no way you are going to get rid of me! Muhaha OK, there is one waybut I´m not going to tell you! Alright, today is my turn to get this story, which you all are reading right now, going. I was busy with school work, which I didn´t do when I had the time, but who does their homework in the middle of the holidays? Well, not me anyway. I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

And Krissy is not always screaming! She just likes to be loud all the time!

* * *

"All right, I see you got yourself a wand, now we are going to teach you how to use it!" Hermione told Kris.

"Stop it Hermione, you sound like Prof. Flitwick in first year. I´ll never forget that, 2 bloody hours on what a wand is for." Ron said annoyed.

"Sorry, well you are going to have Harry first, than Ron, than me and after Ginny me again. Neville will teach you all he knows in Hogwarts, he couldn´t come because he is visiting some of his relatives in Ireland."

"So what is the first thing I´m going to learn?" Krissy was happy to finally use magic and couldn´t wait to start.

"I would prefer if you first read the first chapter in the book, so that you got some idea on what we are doing. After that, you come outside and I´ll do the spells with you!" Harry explained.

"I can´t say that reading is much fun, but there is no other way, is there?"

Everyone just shook their heads.

It been hours since Krissy started with her magical training. At the moment Ron was teaching her how to use Wingardium Leviosa.

"You are doing great Krissy. Now come on, you must have enough power to get Ginny into the air! Try it." Ron said and pointed at his sister who was talking to Harry, about something Ron didn´t know.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she said while pointing her wand at Ginny.

"KRIS! What are you doing, let me down!" Ginny was screaming why moving her arms in the air as though she could fly.

"Sorry but I can´t!" Krissy whispert, but Ginny was about to fall.

"Help!"

"Don´t worry, Harry will catch you, won´t you Harry?" Ron asked his best mate.

"Of course, I don´t want out future chaser to be on the ground, because she belongs into the air." Harry said and stood under Ginny. "You can fall anytime now I´m …"

With that she fell into his arms, which made them land in the grass. "…ready!" he said, he still had his arms around Ginnys waist.

"Hey nice catch Potter, but you can let go of our sister now!" said a voice which sounded much like Charlies and next to him was Bill. Both looking at them with a grin.

Ginny was standing up as fast as she could but was pushed by Hermione, without knowing, back on Harry.

"I´m sorry, must have slipped." She told him and walked into the house, a bit embaresed.

* * *

I have to stop now, because I have to do something for school and stuff like that. Tomorrow Tash and I will write together again, I promise.

Ness

DoN´t FoRgEt To ReViEw! Or ThErE wIlL bE nO fUrThEr ChApTeRs FoR a WhIlE!


	16. Where do you think your going?

We are really upset right now, you know why? Because we don´t get any reviews! If you don´t like something, then you have to tell us and we change something in the next chapter. Now we continue and hope more of you will read it!

Tash and Ness

* * *

It has been a week since Krissy returned to the Burrow. She got Lessons from her siblings and friends, everyone was so happy, nothing could ruin it. Till…

"Why?" Kris asked, her tears were near.

"Don´t you see? You are back home now, you can be the girl again you used to be. You have your family back, you have new friends and you will start school soon. What could you want more?" Manuel asked sitting on his trunk next to the fireplace.

"Why can´t you just live here? It´s not going to be the same without you."

"I promise I´ll owl you every week and in the holidays I´ll come visit you, I promise. But you have to be a strong girl and let me go, I have to find new mysteries. And when I need your help I´ll get you, you can even come help me when you finish school. What about that?"

"You promise?"

"I promise, now be happy like you were the few days before. I´ll miss you, Kristina." Manuel hugged her and stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

"I will miss you too!" Krissy sat down on the floor with tears in her eyes, it was like she lost a part of her family. Manuel took care of her like a daughter, he ones told her, that she reminded him of his daughter which had been living with his sister. Because of all those trips he was doing he couldn´t see her much.

"Krissy? You alright?" a voice from behind the sofa said.

"I´m fine, so where is Ginny? I thought you two go everywhere together?"

Harry sat down on the floor next to her and looked into the fire. "She is outside with Fred and George, trying to figure out someway to trick me into yelling I´m stupid´or Hey has everyone seen my purse?´ something like that."

"So Ginny is coming after the twins? I never thought the world would come to an end that soon! Those three together is a bad mix."

"Yeah I thought so too, when Ginny put something into my tea to turn my ears green for a day."

"She did that? I thought she liked you?"

"She likes me as a friend, her days she had a crush on me are long over. So were you just like her when you were younger?"

"Well, just like Ginny I had a huge crush on you, because on how you survived and all the storys. But that was 9 years ago. When I was in Germany I ones read an article about you. They were saying you were a lunatic and stuff like that. But I never believed it."

"Why? Everybody else did." Harry asked and was shocked by what Krissy said.

"Why would you say things that would get you more attantion? I mean, you didn´t choose to become an orphan, do you? You lost your parents, you didn´t have any siblings and you had to spend your life with your aunt and uncle, never knowing what it´s like to have your real parents at your side. That´s why I believed you and not those damn papers."

"That's what I told him, but Harry wouldn´t listen to me!" Ginny said and hit Harry playfully on the head, smiling. "I was looking for you two, the others want to play some Quidditch, even Hermione."

"Finally some fun!"

"You play Quidditch?" Harry asked Kristina.

"Of course I do! I´m a great chaser!"

* * *

Stop! Well for today, nanananana!

Please review, we can´t take it anymore!

Ness


	17. Au Revoir, see you on the weekend

We ArE sO hApPy! We got so many reviews, we were shocked at first. But we are glad that many of you read it, even though it´s a bit weird or just simply stupid.

OK, there were some questions we want to answer before we start our last chapter before the weekend! Yes, the next chapter will come on Saturday or Sunday. Because we have so much to do right now, that there is no time to update.

Our first language is german and second is english. We try as hard as we can to get the spelling and the grammar right, I think we are even better than some others who try to right in english. Everytime we finish a chapter we look at it and correct the words which are wrong written, we´re sorry if it anoys you or anything like that. For those you don´t like the way we write. IHR KÖNNT UNS MAL…! #grin# we won´t translate that.

The difference between being loud and screaming? Well, I think Ness just tried to say something stupid, like she always does.

_I do not! The difference is that Krissy is getting just to her family again, so she is loud because she isn´t used to so many people after all those years. She is screaming at her brothers, when they play jokes on her and stuff like that :-P_

And that´s it, we want to continue and Ness wants to watch a soccer match. Chelsea against Munic. Booooring.

_It´s not boring. Stop calling it boring, you boring,… whatever, we have to finish fast._

Tash and _ Ness

* * *

_

Now that Hermione wanted to try Quidditch, they were nine people. Harry, Fred, Bill and Krissy were in one team and George, Charlie, Ron, Ginny and Hermione in the other.

"You want to have 10 points ahead?" Fred asked and smirked at his twin brother.

"Why? Hermione will at least score twice! I bet on that." The other twin said and Hermione turned red.

Ten minutes were gone like nothing. Freds team was ahead with 50 points before Georges.

Bill was a bad keeper, he couldn´t do anything against Ginny. George hit the bludger over to Krissy, who had just got out of the way in time.

"You do that again and I will hex you!" she said and took the Quaffle from her sister.

Harry was trying to find the golfball, which was supposed to be the Snitch, on the ground. Charlie was also looking for it. When Harry saw it he went into a dive, Charlie was fast enough to stop him and get it before him.

"I thought you were the best seeker Hogwarts has seen in many years?" Charlie asked and won with the found the game for his team.

"I´m only the youngest seeker Hogwarts has seen in over a century. But I never was the best. I´m third."

"So who is first and second?"

"First is some guy I don´t remember and second is a Charlie Weasley who always was a bit weird, so I heard. He always stopped the other seeker and took the snitch from him and won the game, do you know him?"

"Well not really! Only if he has red hair and seven siblings."

"Yeah that's him." He has a cute sister, too. Harry said and walked with the other back into the house, where Mrs Weasley was already waiting with dinner.

Kristina was really good at learning her magic. Ginny told her everything she knew about the history of Hogwarts,the goblins, important wizards and other stuff. Hermione thought her different potions. Ron was teaching her charms and was very proud of her, Harry was teaching everyone. Like a revision for the D.A. members.

It was a week before they all returned back to Hogwarts, their letters came at breakfast with their O.W.L results.

"I got all O.W.L.´s!" Hermione was screaming, everyone was awake after that. Ron said that even the people in the next town must have heard her.

"What about you Ron?" Mrs Weasley asked her youngest son.

"Well, I got 7." He whispert.

"That's wonderfull dear, what about you Harry?"

"…None!" he said and looked at his letters.

* * *

What? Harry got no O.W.L.s? What have we done? Sorry if this is too short, hope you liked it anyway, please review. 

_Hope you liked the comments to the Quidditch match, I did them while watching soccer. LOL Tash is right REVIEW!_

Tash and _Ness_


	18. Chapter 18

It´s Saturday, the day we continue our story!

**Tash:** We got many new ideas, we hope you will like.

**Ness:** I wanted to write tomorrow, but Tash said something about people waiting for an update.

**Tash: **All she does is sleep so I made her write today with me.

**Ness:** There is nothing wrong about that, or is there?

**Tash:** Please tell her! I don´t have the nerv for that.

* * *

"None?" Hermione asked. "How come you don´t have any?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked and looked around.

"You said you don´t have any O´s."

"What? No I didn´t say that, I wanted to say is that Dumbledore asked the teachers if any of them had anything against the D.A., but no one said something. That means we can continue with it."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny began to smile. Ginny grabed Krissys hands and began dancing.

"Why are we dancing? And what´s the D.A.?" Krissy asked and still turning in circles.

"I don´t know excactly, but it´s a good thing, because this means Harry will be teaching us dark arts again and D.A. means Dumbledores Army."

"That´s great, that means?"

"That means you will have Harry as a teacher and you will have to share him with many other students. So who is up for some shopping?" Mrs Weasley asked the children.

After half an hour they all were in Diagon Alley again after 3 weeks. But they didn´t meet any of their schoolmates. What they had to wait for is meeting Kris, Harry and the others were all hoping it would be a moment they would remember always.

"It will be so great, in four days we´ll be on the train going back to Hogwarts and the best thing about it is, there will be no more Trelawney." Ron said grinning, throwing a Quaffle back to Harry.

They were playing on the ground and in the backyard. Mrs Weasley didn´t allow them to play to far away from home, because of the weather. They were the only ones outside, Hermione, Ginny and Krissy were going over their homework again, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill are working again.

"Come inside boys, we want to tell you all something important." Mr Weasley told them.

* * *

Sorry, about stopping here. We have a blackout and our stomachs are protesting that there isn´t enough food.

We hope you liked it, please review.

ByE

Ness and Tash


	19. Wir sind Helden

We forget oabout the o.w.l results Harry got, we are sorry about that. We will mention them don´t worry.

Mr Weasley sat down next to his wife. Ginny, Krissy and Hermione were already sitting at the kitchentable, waiting for the two boys. When Ron and Harry sat down, Mr Weasley began to talk.

"I will get right to the point. There has been another attack at Hogsmeade. The trainstation is completely destroyed and Dumbledore wants all his students at Hogwarts by tomorrow. He is not sure how save it´s going to be when the station is rebuild again. He said that you five will use floopowder to floo to his office. The other students will get there by knight bus or floo, just like you." He told them and looked at his children and their friends.

The five teenagers didn´t know what to say, so they just nodded.

"Go pack your trunks, and then go to sleep. You will leave after lunch, the other students will come at dinner, you´ll be in Hagrids Hut and help him with something, Prof. Dumbledore called Grawp. I don´t know what that is but be carefull." Mrs Weasley said and stood up to make dinner.

They were sitting in Rons room, talking about the attack and the coming day. Hermione wasn´t to pleased about meeting Grawp again and Harry just laughed. And told them about the day in the forest.

In the morning Mrs Weasley woke them up. Saying that they had to check their trunks again, if they really got everything.

"I´m still too tired, I want more sleep. Why do we have to stand up at 7 o´clock?" Ron asked and yawned.

"We have to get to school today Ron, earlier than everybody else, which is totally unfair, but… what am I talking about…I WANT MORE SLEEP TOO!" Harry cried and sat down next to Ginny, or he thought it was Ginny. His eyes weren´t open yet.

"Moin Moin!" the person next to him said, he couldn´t understand her so it had to be Krissy.

"What?" he asked and turned to her.

"It means Good morning in a german accent. They say that far in the north near denmark and in the southwest, it´s great. Servus means Hi! And Bye! In Bavaria, that´s in the south, but I only been there ones, and I didn´t understand one word they said to me."

"…ok…" he said and turned to his breakfast again. "That was to much information on one morning."

"Sorry, I like talking, at least Ginny is not as bad as I am, or is she?"

"I don´t know exactly, I didn´t have the chance to talk to her so much. But she likes to talk."

"oh" she said. We may have to change that!´ she thought and smiled when her sister entered the kitchen.

"Good morning!" the other twin said and sat down on the other side of Harry.

"Moin Moin" Krissy said. Ginny looked confused and Krissy told her the same thing she just told Harry, only Ginny was more interested in it than he was. Because Krissy couldn´t shut up.

"Have fun in school, and write something this year. Harry would you please come here for a second. And you four can go ahead, be carefull and don´t torture the teachers to much, they are only humans and have their own feelings." Mrs Weasley said and took Harry to the side.

"Is something wrong Mrs Weasley?" he asked the redheaded woman.

"Well, I just thought it may be nice if you got something for your 8 O.W.L. just like Ron, your almost family so I thought I make you, your favorite cookies as a present."

"Thank you, but you didn´t have to you know."

"Take them. Now go to school and please look out for Ginny and Krissy, alright. I know Ron will be looking out for them, but he doesn´t let them live their own lives. Haved fun!"

With that Harry stepped into the fire place and fanished.

* * *

**Tash:** That´s it for today. I´m still a little shocked about Ness´ new haircut.

**Ness:** I still don´t know what´s wrong with it.

**Tash:** You look like a boy. It´s too short and that black strand. Why did you do that?

**Ness:** I already told you. I LIKE IT! And I always looked like a boy, like you never noticed.

**Tash:** You just did it to prove something to your brothers, didn´t you?

**Ness:** That too, now let me alone.

ByE! And don´t forget to review! We LoVe YoUr ReViEwS!


	20. We MaDe 20 ChApTeRs!

**Ness:** I´m a girl! Ever heard of a tomboy? Girls who act like boys, sometimes even look like boys? Well, I´m one of them. And I do not have identity crisis! And I **DO NOT** have to go to **DENMARK** for an operation.

**Tash:** We will continue now! And I´m a girl, too. Why Denmark?

* * *

"Welcome back at Hogwarts Harry!" a voice said, when Harry landed in the fireplace in Dumbledores office.

"Hello Prof. Dumbledore." He said and freed himself from the dust, while looking around. The others were all standing around the phoenix, except Ginny and Ron. Both of them new Fawkes already, but they stood next to Hermione and Krissy, who were stroking him slightly on the back.

"You all know why you had to come earlier?" the headmaster asked.

"Not really, we´ve only been told that it had something to do with Grawp. Is that right?" Hermione asked and looked a bit afraid.

"That´s correct, but you don´t have to go into the forest if you don´t want to. You could always help Mr Filch, if you want to. He´s cleaning the castle."

"No, I was just asking. Of course I want to visit Grawpy! He is so sweet, isn´t he Harry?" Hermione asked and hit Harry in the rips, he didn´t want to go into the forest himself.

"Yeah. Can´t wait to see him again."

Hogwarts looked like a haunted castle, when there weren´t students in the halls and rooms. The houseghosts were floating through the walls, and everytime Krissy was surprised, she never seen ghosts in any of the castles she has been in. The teachers weren´t there eather, they would come in a few hours before the other students came. The portraits were all greeting them, some of them looked at Ginny and Krissy, because they never thought they would see redheaded twins again for a while. Mrs Norris left as fast as she could when Kris tried to hold her, but left a red mark on her cheek.

"I told you, never mess with Mrs Norris. She doesn´t like students and especialy not us. Because we are mostly out of bed after curfew." Ron explained.

"You could have told me that this was Mrs Norris. That hurt." Kris said and touched her cheek.

"Sorry, so now we can go to Hagrid. We will show you the rest later." Ginny said. "I hope he doesn´t have any cookies, my teeth still hurt from the ones he made me for my birthday.

"You mean Our birthday, and I know what you mean. They were like rocks, I hit Fred in the head with one and he passed out for half an hour."

Walking down the steps onto the grounds. They passed the lake where the giant sqid was taking a sunbath. Hagrid was already waiting for them.

"There you are. You need to babysit. I have to leave for a trip to Diagon Alley and that is now, bye!" he said and ran into the castle, probably to one fireplace that was big enough for him to step into.

"Hello to you too Hagrid." Ron mumbled and began to walk to the forest. "Are you coming or not?" Harry was still standing at the hut.

"sorry, I zoned out for a bit."

It was hard to find Grawp again, he was running right to them.

"Hermy!" he said and tried to grap her but stooped when Ron threw himself infront of her. "Ron!" and grapped him instead.

"Hermy?" Ginny laughed and looked at her brother.

"Grawpy, this is Ginny and this is Krissy." Harry said and pointed at the twins.

"Ginny? Krissy?" the giant asked and looked at the girls, and tried to grap them to, but Harry stood infront of them.

"No Grawpy. Put Ron down." He said and looked at Hagrids little brother. And he put Ron down just like Harry said.

"Thanks mate, I thought he would never put me down."

It´s been almost two hours when Hagrid finally came back. Ginny and Krissy were on the back of Grawp laughing, while Hermione was in a tree hidding. Harry and Ron were trying to get her down.

* * *

That´s it for today. We hope you liked it. Please review and tell us what was good and what was crap.

Ness and Tash!


	21. No more ideas

Do you know how it is, when you need an idea so bad, that your brain just shuts down? Well it has been this way for the past few days. But we try our best for this chapter. Enjoy.

Tash

* * *

They have been walking through the castles for an hour now, showing Kristina the most important things she would need to know. In a few minutes a teacher would get them for the feast. Now they were in the Dungeons just to show her where she would have Potions with Snape.

"What about Myrtle?" Ron asked and grinned at his best mate.

"No, I don´t think she needs to see that!" Harry answered.

"Who or what is Myrtle?" Krissy asked and looked at her sister.

"She is a ghost, who died in a toilette over 50 years ago. And she has a crush on Harry." Hermione said and smiled at her friend who tried to shake the memory of 4th out of his head.

"Well what are we waiting for? I want to meet her, she is the competion for Gi… ehm many girls." Krissy said and changed her sentence when she saw Ginnys face going red.

Walking through the halls, greeting the pictures and the ghosts they saw, till they finally made it to Myrtle.

"Who is it?" a girls voice asked.

"Only us, Myrtle. You remember Ron and Hermione, right? This is Ginny and her twin Krissy." Harry said and forced a smile.

"Harry you came and visited me? YOU! I don´t want to see you anywhere near me again. This time you may have forgotten your diary but i know what will happen next time." the ghost said and pointed at Ginny, who was hidding behind Harry.

"But I didn´t do it on purpose, and I´m sorry about that." Ginny said and held tight on Harrys arm, sared that Myrtle might chase her through the castle, like she did in her third year, when she got lost after detention.

* * *

Sorry this is to short but my brother needs the computer, but i promise that tomorrow there will be a longer chapter waiting for you! 

Tash


	22. du stehst in den sternen

We are back now, after an interesting day. School was fun for ones so that made us very happy, because we only had lessons till 11 o´clock. That makes 4 different classes. Two of them were without a teacher, then there was Ness´ favorite class. History, which was like a dejá vu today, because the teacher yelled at everyone because they were late and stuff like that and last we had the worst teacher in the school. I almost punched him in the face becaused he said I couldn´t run a mile in 10min and stuff like that. Ness only laughed at me and fell of the bench, she deserved that. Well that was our interesting day at school.

Tash

* * *

"Why can´t you just let her alone?" Harry asked Myrtle. "She just hit you with a book but it wasn´t on purpose."

"Ginny hit her with a book? She only did that with Percy." Krissy said and grinned.

"Maybe we should go now, the other students should arrive any second now and Krissy has to be at the sorting ceremony." Ron said and stepped away from the ghost who looked like it would blow up any second now.

"Yeah, your right, we better go!" Hermione said and they all left Myrtles toilette.

"I´m hungry, i could eat a horse." Ron said.

"You are always hungry, but the feast will start soon. Just wait a bit longer." The bushy haired girl said and walked down the steps to the Great Hall.

Downstairs Prof. McGonagal, was waiting for Kris so she could be taking to the first years. Harry and the others went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Most of the Professors were already seated at the Headtable. Just then the first students entered the Hall. Second years and up entered and went to their Housetable. Neville came straight to them.

"Hello you guys. How are you?" he asked his friends.

"Hi Neville. Come sit down with us!" Hermione said.

It wasn´t long till everyone was seated, they were waiting for Dubledores speach, but first all the first years had to be sorted and Kris. They were now entering the hall.

"Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts and of course the first year for our new students." The headmaster said and sat down.

Prof. McGonagal unrolled her parchment.

"Sarah Brown." She announced. The little girl was probably the sister of Lavender, was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Ian Grant!" was sorted into Ravenclaw, followed by a boy who went onto Slytherin. A girl with short blonde hair went into Slytherin.

"Kristina Weasley!"

Everything was quiet, some students asked out loud if that wasn´t Ginny. But no one answered. It had been a few seconds till the hat shouted out. "Gryffindor!"

Ginny came running to her. "I knew you would end up with us. There was no way that a Weasley would go into another us than Gryffindor."

"Natascha Zimmer!" a little with brown hair sat down on the chair, waiting. "Gryffindor!" she jumped up and ran to table Krissy just went to.

"Vanessa Miller." The hat didn´t take long till it said. "Ravenclaw."

The others first years were all sorted and the feast began. It must have been 2 hours when Ron finally put his fork and knife down. "I´m full."

"No wonder, after all you ate tonight." Hermione said, but Ron was too tired to fight so he just glared at her.

"The best thing about it is, we don´t have any classes tomorrow. We can sleep as long as we want." Ginny said and leaned back in her chair, putting a hand on her stomach. "I won´t eat for the next for years."

"We will see what you do tomorrow." Harry said. "If we even see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, i might not stand up. I can´t even stand up." She said and tried to stand up, but she failed. After another try, Harry helped her up. "Thanks."

Walking up all the stairs half asleep was hard for all of them, but they did it eventually.

"Night, see you in a hundred years or so." Harry said.

"You won´t sleep that long, we will sent Ginny up to kiss you awake, sleeping beauty." Hermione said and yawned and everyone joined in.

"I bet he won´t even mind." Krissy whispert to her sister, who blushed a deep shade of red.

"Good night." She said and went up to her dorm.

* * *

We are in Hogwarts, yippieee! It was only a joke, it was only time we mentioned our names in this story. We just thought it was fun. And the last names are changed :-P Tash got into Gryffindor only because she doesn´t like the other houses. Ness is a smartass so I put her into Ravenclaw. Muhahahahah

Hope you liked it so far, we love your reviews and hope you will continue with them. We won´t translate the german from the former chapter because it´s not nice if we did.

Tash and Ness


	23. an ordinary day

We are so tired. The weekend was to short and Tash is fed up with walking every second day up to my house to write this story. It´s a long way from my house to hers. With the bike about 20 minutes, so we agreed, that we take turns on writing this story. Maybe some time we write together. So today is my turn, because Tash has to do her german homework, which really sucks, because we had to write a 3 page long essay about discussions. #headache#

So have fun reading.

**Ness the mess**

* * *

It was the first day of school for all of them. Harry was still asleep, but it was only 2 minutes till Ron would came up to his bed and wake him up. Neville would fall out of bed because Ron stumbled over his trunk. Dean would turn around open his eyes scream everybodys head of, dor not waking him up, so he could take a shower. Seamus would throw a pillow at him and say Your clock is 10 minutes ahead, you forgot to set her right, like always.´ It was typical morning in the boys dormitory.

It was now 7 am. Half an hour later. The girls were already awake, because Hermione woke everyone up at 6.30. They packed their schoolbags and went to breakfast.

"Good morning all." Harry said and sat down next to Hermione, who read the daily prophet. "Anything interesting?"

"No, they all stopped those filthy reports about you, so that´s good." Hermione said not taken her eyes out of her paper.

"So when do you suppose the timetables will come around?" Ron asked and looked around.

"Must be soon, I hope we don´t have Snape first. That would be just aweful. Maybe a bit of history, I could take a nap." Ginny said and yawned. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, that would be great. Sleep. Just what I need right now." He said and ate his apple. "There she comes."

"Here you go, have a nice day." Prof. McGonagall said and gave them all their timetables.

"Arg! McGonagall first than Binns and than Snape. What a nice day." Ron groaned. "Please shoot me now."

"YES!" Ginny yelled standing up and dancing around.

Everyone was looking at her, thinking she was crazy.

"History first! SLEEPPP! Na na na na na!" she said happily dancing behind Ron to annoy him.

"You lucky witches!" Harry said looking at the twin girls. "Hey, look D.A. Tuesdays at 4 pm…. No, it says open to everyone."

"That´s great, well not the last part, but it´s great." Hermione said and stood up. "Come on guys, we on the other hand do not have another hour of sleep."

Ginny grinnend. "Watch out for Peeves. He is on a roll today. I did escape a water bucket this morning just in time."

The trio nodded and walked off.

"Peeves? Please say it´s the poltergeist." Krissy said and also stood up.

"Yeah, he is really annoying sometimes. But you should have seen him last year. He was great."

"I could ask him if he could show me where Fred and George stored their old pranks, they told me about."

"Sure, but I think he doesn´t know it." Ginny said and walked with her sister to their first lesson.

* * *

I have to stop, one of my brothers needs the PC. Why can´t the three of them buy their own ones? I am their only sister so they could at least give me my own space, if they don´t even give me my own life. Always looking over my shoulder andwatch my every step. It´s annoying, really.

So don´t forget to review. Tash is next.

**The Ness who tries to sneak out of the house to play some soccer, even if she isn´t allowed.**


	24. 24

Ness and i thought about something. You will get the longest chapter from us, if we get to 130 reviews. You don´t have to hurry, only if you want a long chapter really bad.

Let´s continue.

Tash

* * *

It was after dinner, every Gryffindor sat in the common room, doing their homework, playing chess or doing some reading.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire, talking.

"You know how hard it is for me right now?" Harry asked looking at his best friends who were fighting again, about a stupid little thing.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked looking grumping at Hermione.

"You two have been fighting ever since Snape let us into his class. You know, tell me, if you stopped. I´m going for a walk." Harry said and stood up. Walking through the portrait hole.

He met no one on their way down to grounds. If you don´t count Peeves gliding away from Krissy. Who was trying to get his attention. She wanted to know if the poltergeist would be in her team against Snape.

Snape took 50 points from her because she had to cough right into his face. She had no other choice, because he made her drink a potion she made.

Ginny was trying to help her, but failed. Now she was walking on the grounds with Harry.

"Why did you take a walk in the first place? I mean, the common room isn´t as noisy at the moment, because everyone is tired of their first day back in school." She said sitting down on the grass. Harry sat down next to her.

"Two words. Angry Hermione."

"Oh, that early? I thought they would start tomorrow morning, because of Rons hunger. Well to bad. You must have gone crazy."

"Not really, just totally mental. It´s nice to talk to a sane person ones a while. That might keep me sane."

"You can always come to me. I´ll always be there." Ginny said and hugged Harry, but standing up after that. "I have to get Krissy, who knows where she ended up in. Peeves was quiet scared of her. He was screaming, the devil was there to take him."

They both laughed. Slowly walking back.

"What did she do to him anyway?"

"Well, Peeves tried to scare her on her first day, but she only laughed and stuck her toungue out and walked away. So he tried again after lunch with a waterballon. She just catched it and threw it back at him, right into his face."

"Well finally someone got back at him, after Fred and George."

* * *

Sorry I have to stop here. The computer of mine, thinks it´s funny to shut my textprofile every 30 words. It´s annoying and I´m going crazy. Please review tell us how you liked this chapter and we will continue.

Tash

ThAnK yOu!


	25. Moviefreak is writing!

This chapter will be very long, if I write it while watching the movie Joan of Arc, so I will be very proud if you review more than you normaly do.

Ness

* * *

The days past, soon it was November. There wasn´t a ball planed, but many 7th year girls from every house tried to organize one, asking the headmaster everytime at dinner. But he never answered to their question.

"What are they trying to do?" asked Krissy, while looking at her unfinished homework. She was sitting in the common room with her siblings and their friends.

"I think they are writing a letter to Dumbledore. They want a ball, pretty bad. I heard the Headgirl say that they probably won´t get one, because of the threat you-know-who made at the beginning of september." Hermione said and wrote her essay.

"What THREAT?" Harry asked shocked, with wide eyes and dry voice.

"Hermione! You shouldn´t have told him!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry, I forgot. Harry, promise us you won´t do anything, don´t go to…" Hermione said but couldn´t end her sentence because Harry was already on his way. "…Dumbledore! Why won´t he ever listen to us?"

"Somebody has to go after him and stop him, I don´t want to know what will happen when he gets to him." Ron said and looked at the others. "What about you Ginny dear, can you be so kind and go after the bigheaded git?"

"Do I have another choice?" Ginny asked her brother.

"No, now go. He is very fast in figuring out the password to Dumbledores office."

"Alright, alright. I´m going… when do I get the time I need to do my homework?" she said and walked out of the common room and into the hall. "Ginny would you be so kind to go after him?" she mocked her brother. "Arg, he always does that."

"Talking to yourself, dear?" asked a portrait on the wall. "That´s the first sign of insanity."

"Shut up will you?" Ginny said and ran to the headmasters office.

Harry was trying everything to open up the office, but he was always wrong. "Sugarquill? No…, shit. What were the sweets Krissy told me about… something with H´…Ha…Haribo? You stupid gargoyle. Mars? Toblerone?"

"How about Milka´?" Ginny asked when she appeared behind Harry. He jumped a few inches and turned around.

"What are you doing here?… What the.." he heared something move and looked back at the gargoyle. The stairs appeared and Harry ran as fast as he could up to the office door.

"Harry stopp. You can´t go up to him and ask him what happened." Ginny said and ran after him.

"I don´t want to ask him what happened, I want to ask him why no one TOLD me." Harry said and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr Potter and Miss Weasley." A voice behind the wooden door said.

"How do you know it´s us?" Ginny asked, but Harry cut her out.

"Why didn´t you tell me Voldemort made a move? What did he do at beginning of September?" Harry asked.

"Took you long enough." The headmaster said and smiled. "Lemondrop?"

"NO, I want to know why no one told me." Harry said angrily.

"Because I didn´t want a secene and I want to be sure, Voldemort doesn´t enter your mind anymore, or does he?"

"no, but with what was he threating with?"

"Harry, don´t worry. You do to much of that already. Let that be my problem I will tell you soon enough. Now go back to your common room and sleep, I think you will have an interesting day tomorrow."

"You always do that. But this time you won´t?" Harry said and looked at the headmaster, but he just smiled.

"Yes he will, and you will come with me. It´s after nine, that means if Filch finds me without you he will give me detention. So come on!" Ginny said taken Harry arm and walked to the door. "Good night professor."

"Good night, Miss Weasley. Goodbye Harry."

Walking down the steps. Carefully looking around the corner.

"Your crazy. We will never make it, without Filch and his stupid cat finding us." Harry said and ran to the other side of the hall into a little corner. "I bet he is waiting for us right behind that statue."

"Coward. Afraid of an old man and his cat. Oh god, how could I ever …oh no, you were right, there he is." Ginny said looking for a hideout.

* * *

What will be the end of the sentence from Ginny? Will they get detention? I don´t know, it´s going to be Tash´s choice. I hope you liked it. Please review and read our next chapters.

NeSs


	26. Tired Need Sleep NOW

We didn´t think that there would be 130 reviews that fast. We were quiet shocked. So we begin now, to make you happy.

Ness and Tash

* * *

Filch was only 10 feet away from them now. With every little step he made, Ginny and Harry moved closer to the wall.

"There are students out of bed. But where are they?" he asked himself or Mrs Norris.

If he would take another step he could touch Harrys arm. But a noise from the other end of the corridor made the caretaker leave.

"That was terrible. Let´s go before he comes back and gives us detention, or something worse." Harry said as they ran to the fat Lady. "What was the end of you sentence anyway?"

"What sentence?" Ginny lied and said the password.

"You know the one, you said ´Oh god, how could I ever…" Harry told her and they went in.

"Oh that one. That was nothing, you know how I am. Ginny The crazy talking Weasley." Ginny lied and sat down on the sofa. When Harry sat down next to her she saw that they were the only ones awake.

"Come on, you can tell me. What was the end?" the boy asked and looked at her with a smile on his lips. "You tell me what the end was and I will tell you something you want to know. Deal?"

"…alright! Deal!" Ginny said and shook his hand. "the end was, how could I ever,…be so daft to go after a guy who is scared of a cat and it´s owner." She was lying big time and Harry knew that but didn´t say anything.

"I think I´ll go to bed now, see you tomorrow Harry!"

"good night Gin. Sweet dreams." He whispert and stood up to go to his dorm as well. When he got there, his roomates were already asleep, everyone but Ron.

"What took you so long? Had a nice long snog with my sister or what?" Ron joked.

No, but I would have liked to… where did that come from?´ Harry thought. "No, Filch almost got us, than something happened on the end of the corridor.

"Probably Peeves, you were in luck mate. Now come on lets go to sleep, I´m to tired to talk much now." Ron said and lay down on his bed and began to snore.

"Typical. All he needs is something fluffy and he´s gone to his own little world." Harry said to himself and climbed into his own bed.

The next morning was uneventful. They all went to breakfast than to their classes and than to lunch.

Harry had an D.A. lesson that night and told everyone to meet him in the Room at 8pm. Hermione and Ron went with him 10 minutes before everyone else would come.

"What do you have planned for us today?" Ron asked and looked at his best friend.

"Well I thought that we should probably do some shield charms today. Last year it was all wishy washy, you know. After the Department of Mysteries I think we should do some more training." Harry explained when the first members arrived.

Five minutes before nine, he sent them all back to their common rooms, telling them to read their DADA books for their next lesson in 2 weeks.

"I´m proud to be a helpful hand and all. But I have an essay for Binns for tomorrow. See you!" Ginny said and left.

"How is Peeves?" Harry asked Krissy.

"I donßt know, he won´t let me go near him. He screams like a little girl everytime he sees me. And then I thought there was one decent poltergeist in england." She said and yawned.

"He will come around. So how are you coming along in school? Have you met Malfoy and his gorillas yet?"

"No I haven´t. School is great, but the homework is annoying, most of all the ones Snape gives me every day."

"Yeah, but that is one thing that will never change. Want to go for some pumkin juice?" he asked his best friends sister.

"Sure." She said and they walked to the kitchens. Dobby was even more confussed then he had ever been. He knew Ginny and when Krissy entered. He knew it was not her, he ran around Kristina and looked at her carefully.

"Harry Potter sir, this is not Ms Wheezy." The elve said and looked at Harry.

"No this is Krissy, Ginnys and Rons sister. She is new here. Can you bring us some juice?" he asked and looked at his friend.

"Of course sir, Dobby will be right back."

"Where are Harry and Krissy?" Ginny asked after finishing her essay.

"I think they went into the kitchens." Hermione said not even looking up from her book she was reading. Ron was playing chess against Dennis Creevey. And he was winning.

"OK then, I will you up now, see you." The redhead said and walked away.

Like Prof. Dumbledore promised he came to Harry when something new happened.

"Harry can you please come into my office after lunch?" he asked the student.

"Of course professor." Harry answered and walked to his next class.

Harry didn´t even ate his lunch, waiting for the headmaster to finish his food to walk with him to his office. But Dumbledore wasn´t in the Great Hall, so Harry went straight to the office. Saying the password, which was still Milka and stepped in.

"Hello Harry. Come here and sit down, it will take a while till I have told you everything." Dumbledore said and pointed at a chair.

"What´s going on, Professor?" he asked.

"You know that when you were younger, I told you about being at your aunt and uncles house would be the safest place for you? Well, I was wrong, Death Easters attacked the house and destroyed it all. Your family is alright but the house was completley destroyed. This sommer you will be staying her at Hogwarts with your friends and probably the Weasley and the Granger family." Dumbledore said and looked at a shocked Harry.

* * *

We have to stop we are so bloody tired right now and we wanted to this chapter today , because we don´t know excactly if we can do anything on the weekend.

We hope you liked it, please review.

Tash and Ness

Thank you everyone for your reviews, some of them were so funny we were laughing so hard it hurt. Of course you can review in german if you can, it would be a nice change.

Bye


	27. part two of the long chapter

The last chapter wasn´t as long as we wanted it to be. Well here we are again.

T & N

* * *

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. He was standing in Dumbledores office listening to the newest thing about Voldemort. "When did this all happen?" he asked and looked a bit angry.

"The night when you were here, I couldn´t tell you sooner, because I had to do some planning for the Dursleys safety." The headmaster said and made Harry sit down again.

"But why can´t we stay at Grimmauld Place?"

"Because it could be the next target. Please understand that."

Harry couldn´t take it anmore, he stood up and walked out. Hermione and Ron were already waiting for him so they could go to their next lesson.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked, while walking.

"Oh he just told me there was another attack, at the house of my aunt and uncle. I will tell you later when Ginny and Krissy are with us."

It must have been 3 hours later. The five sat in the Gryffindor Common room, talking about what Dumbledore had told Harry.

"So this is how our year is going to be like? Hiding, it´s a miracle that we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Even though it´s almost 9 months away." Ron said, sending a chesspiece to destroy Harrys knight. Chess was Rons way to calm himself down, but when he heard about the attack not even chess could keep his temper down.

"It´s not that bad, at least we can enjoy our summer holidays together." Hermione said and smiled at her friends. "Oh, I almost forgot, Ron we have a prefects meeting in 10 minutes, come on."

Both were running to out of the common room as fast as they could.

"So and what will we be doing now?" Krissy asked and sat down where Ron sat, on the otherside of Harry. So that he sat in the middle of the twins.

"I don´t know, what would you two like to do?" Harry asked and put his arms around the girls shoulders.

"How about we tickle you and you spill out all your secrets to us." Ginny said and began to tickle Harry. But Harry didn´t do anything. "That´s unfair, he is not even ticklish. Krissy what do we do now?"

"Like mum said, everyone is ticklish somewhere, how about we find out." The other girl said.

"Good luck, but why don´t we go for a walk around the lake?"

"That would be great, lets go." Ginny said taking Harrys and Krissys hand. "The last one at the lake has to give the winner a massage."

Running as fast as they could, trying not to be the last one there. But in the end Ginny won, because she had a headstart. They sat down on the grass taking a little break

"I´m finished. I can´t move an inch." Krissy said and fell on her back. "Remind me, to never run from the common room to the lake without a brake. It was like a marathon."

"A what?" Ginny asked looking quiet confused.

"It´s something when muggles run miles and miles. Something wizards wouldn´t do in a million years." Harry said still breathing hard.

"Oh, well when we get back I´ll be needing the massage very bad. My back hurts. So who will be the one to give me on?" Ginny asked and smirked. "You two got here at the same time."

"Well how about another task to proove that Krissy has to give you one?" Harry said and grinned at Kristina.

"Yeah right, Harry will be the one." Krissy said.

"Alright. Who can stand longer on their hands won." Ginny said, she couldn´t think of anything better.

Krissy always fell, while Harry didn´t even try.

"Problems Harry?"Krissy asked. "Or do you want to loose?"

"I can´t do that. Never even tried it, but I´m scared ok." He mumbled. "I saw Dudley do it and he broke his neck."

"Ok, so with that I think Krissy won." Ginny said laughing.

They been there for an hour when Ron and Hermione came to join them.

"What have you been doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well nothing but sitting and talking… oh and Krissy tried to stand on her hands and Harry has to give me a massage." Ginny said. Ron looked at his best friend.

"Why would you ever do that?" he asked shaking his head.

"Why not? I lost the run and she won, so." The ravenhead said and smiled at Ginny.

"There will be a ball on the day before Christmas Eve. So the whole school will be there." Hermione told the girls, both of them were cheering. "So with who do you want to go?"

"don´t know. The one who asks first I think, of course if a Slytherin asks I will say no. I´m not that crazy." Ginny said looking to her sister. "and you?"

"Well, same as you I think. The one who will ask first." Krissy said. "And Ron what about you? Who will you ask?"

"I´m not going to tell you, but I have someone in mind." He said and stuck his tongue out at his sister. "I don´t you will ask Cho this year or do you?"

"No, shes through. Well it is almost two months away so I won´t brake my head tonight. Let´s go inside." He said, not seeing the hurt look of Ginnys.

* * *

End

It´s time for us to stopp. Hope you liked it. Review and have a nice day.

N & T


	28. We continue

We are back, after a long long time. We have got many new ideas and a lot of help for this chapter. It´s difficult to start right away so another friend of ours, Lisa, is going to give us some ideas after she read our first chapters.

Tash

* * *

Even though Harry didn´t saw the hurt look on Ginnys face her sister and Hermione sure did. Putting their hands on her shoulders, showing her the way to the Girls dorm.

"Don´t worry Gin, I bet he will ask you as soon as possible. Maybe when you two are on your own." Hermione said and Kristina nodded in agreement.

"You think? Better not get my hopes up. Cho is after him for a while now, like she forgot everything that happened last year." Gin said and looked out of the window.

"Don´t worry, he will ask you. I´m really tired so I´ll go to bed now. Good night." Hermione said.

* * *

The next morning the five of them sat in the Great Hall eating their breakfast. Dumbledore stood up, every student went quiet.

"I have another announcement to make. This year we are going to have a Christmas Ball, every student is allowed to come. First to Third years can come if they like, they are allowed to be here till 10 o´clock. While the older students can stay longer. Now go have your fun on this lovely Saturday morning."

"I completley forgot it´s Saturday. Why in the world did I make my homework last night?" Krissy asked and hit her head with her hand. "Oh well, less homework for me then, have fun. I´m going out to the lake to find my necklace."

"Wait I will come and help you. It´s a lovly day to go outside." Hermione said and followed Kris out of the Great hall.

"So what about you? What do you want to do today, Gin?" Ron asked and looked at his sister. But she wasn´t listening and was surprised when she saw him looking at her.

"I didn´t drink any alcohol, Ron. I have to go and practise some new chaser skils. See you later." She said and looked at the Harry and Ron before taking a last bite out of her bread and ran out.

"What´s up with her?" Harry asked and looked at Ron. "Well, do you want to play some Quidditch too?"

"No, I have to go to Hagrid for something. You go ahead."

"Well alright, maybe I can find out whats wrong with her." Harry said.

* * *

"Where is that stupid Quaffle?" Ginny asked herself looking everywhere for the ball, she needed for her practise.

"Hey Weasley!" a voice said behind her. When she turned around she saw…

"Malfoy, what do you want?" she asked and saw that he had the Quaffle.

"Well, I want to ask you where your sister was and for the exchange I would give you the Quaffle. What do you think?" he said.

"Why do you want to find my sister?"

* * *

That we would all like to know. We have to stop. A thunderstorm is right above our house and it might be followed by a power failure. So bye.

Tash/Ness/Lisa (only for today)


	29. muhahahhaha

Hello you friendly readers of this little crazy, weird, stupid and annoying fan fiction. It´s been a while. Well, we will be writing our 29th chapter today, at 11:01 pm. Hoping that any of Tash´s sibling comes into this room, because that would take a lot longer. So have fun with this one.

Ness

* * *

"It´s none of your business. Tell me where she is and I´ll give you this ball." Malfoy said and smirked at Ginny.

"She´s my sister, ferretboy. I would like to know what you want with her. Now."

Malfoy didn´t want to give in so he stepped closer to her. Harry was watching from changing rooms, with his firebolt in his right hand.

"You can ask her after I talked to her, now where is she?" he asked more forcefully.

"How about you give me the Quaffle, you promise you won´t pick on my friends and me again and I´ll tell you?" Ginny said and grinned, when she saw that Malfoy went white.

"That´s unfair Weasley, and you know it. How about I give you the Quaffle and I promise I will play a fair Quidditch game next weekend?"

Ginny wasn´t really thinking about it, because she already knew the answer. Then Harry came up to them.

"Need help, Gin?" he asked his best friends sister.

"Not really, alright Malfoy. You have a deal, but if you hurt Kris, I´ll find out and I´ll give you a bat-boogey-hex. Did I make myself clear?"

"…Ye…Yes!" Malfoy stuttert. "Where is she then?"

"She´s by the lake with Hermione. Bye Ferret-boy." She said and took the Quaffle out of his hands and walked onto the Quidditchpitch. "So what do you want, Harry?"

"I just wanted to play some Quidditch, if you let me join you." He said and smiled at her.

"Yeah sure, maybe you can help me. Could you throw me the Quaffle in different directions, that would be a lot of help."

"Of course."

One hour later they walked into the Gryffindor Commonroom, all tired from their practise. Ron and Hermione were playing chess, while Krissy was talking to Colin about pictures he made in his first years at Hogwarts.

"There you are, we wondered when you would come back." Hermione said and looked at Ginny with a weird look in her eyes.

"Well, I had to find the Quaffle first, but Malfoy had it and he wouldn´t give it to me." Ginny said and looked at her twin sister. "What did he want from you? He was asking for you."

"Oh, he just wanted to curse me for putting a special potion into his drink. But as soon as he began to talk to me he said he would like to go to the Ball with me, must have the after affects of the burpingpotion." Kristina said.

"HE WHAT?" Ron yelled, he stood before his little sister, ears red and eyes wide open.

"Well he asked if I wanted to go to the ball with him, but I said no. I wanted someone who was more fun than he. Malfoy gets quiet mad when he has to burp everytime a girls walks by."

"You have to show me how to make that stuff." Ginny said grinning.

* * *

This will be the end for today. We promise to make the next chapter longer because it´s number 30. Thanks for those reviews, they always inspire us to write more.

ByE nEsS aNd TaSh


	30. 30 minutes

Here we are doing something for you. Writing the 30th chapter of the Weasley Secret.

After many days of thinking, we came to the idea on writing it now. The day before school starts again, the day before we get our stupid test back. The day before Monday, the day before we write our 31st chapter.

NeSS

* * *

"Does that mean Malfoy hasn´t got a date for the ball yet?" Ron asked and began to form a wide smile.

"I don´t know, he just came to me and wanted to hex me." Krissy said and watched how the smile vanished. "Hey, don´t worry, if doesn´t have a date yet he won´t even get one because he was burping any every girls face except Ginnys and mine."

"That´s great but why not yours?" Hermione asked.

"Because it doesn´t work for the one who made it and the one who gave it to the person. And Ginny and I are twins, if you dno´t see it." She explained.

"that´s brilliant. We should give it Snape sometime." Harry joked.

"Oh that won´t be necessary, I already gave it to him."

"You did? How long does it work?" Ginny asked and looked at her twin.

"As long as I want… I´m really tired. I would have slept by the lake but those annoying first years kept me awake. I will go now, care to join me? Anyone?" Krissy asked looking at her friends.

"That´s not a bad idea, I´ll come with you. Hermione?" Ginny asked the bookworm.

"No, we have a prefects meeting in an hour, take Harry with you." Hermione said and pushed her friend to the twins.

"Hey, maybe I don´t want to go outside." He said and looked at the two girls, who made hurt faces, that always worked. "Alright, I coming have fun you two."

As they made their way to the lake, they saw Dean and Seamus arguing about some game they just played, Malfoy burping into Pansys face and than got slapt by her.

"What a gentleman." Harry laughed and opened the door for his friends.

"You're a way better gentleman than he is, Harry. And you don´t have such a bad breath." Ginny joked and hit Harry lightly on the back.

"Was that a compliment? Or should I be offended?" he asked sarcastically.

"Stop flirting, or I´m going to be sick." Kris said and looked at the pair of them.

"We weren´t flirting, were we Ginny?" Harry asked and sat down under a tree about five meters away from the lake.

"It´s such a nice day and it´s not even cold out here." Ginny said not answering the question.

The three of them were lying there on the ground. Looking into the sky or they had their eyes closed. Both, Krissy and Ginny, had their head on Harrys chest. Using it like a pillow, talking quietly so only they heard eachother. Harry had his eyes closed and thought how to listen in to them, but he fell asleep before he found out how.

"Do you think hes asleep?" Ginny asked turning her head, to look into Harrys face.

"You remember what we did to Percy when he fell asleep?"

"Yeah, we put his hand into warm water, no that was Charlie. Percy was thrown into the pond. Fred and George were always up for that."

"Right you are. How about we throw Harry into the lake?"

"No I don´t think so. Let him sleep for a while. Ron said he doesn´t sleep really well because the nightmares he has all the time."

"You talk in your sleep, you know. You always call for a Tom. And than after sometime you mumbled thanks Harry and you stop talking."

"I have nightmares a lot and than I have my normal dreams again. I had the same thing when you disapeared. For two months all I dreamed about was the last time I saw you."

"I´m sorry for that. But look I´m back now, and I won´t go anywhere." Krissy said and took her sisters hand into hers.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, he didn´t know where he was he only knew he had something on his chest. Moving his head to see what it was, he saw two redheads fast asleep. He yawned and looked to the one to his right, Ginny. She had tears running down her cheek, holding Krissys hand and in the others Harrys.

Krissy was on her side, breathing slowly. Kicking like mad something that was by her feet. Harry shook both of them awake. It was almost dark, they must have been asleep for hours.

"Hey Ginny wake up." He said and touched her shoulder with his free hand.

"Leave me alone Tom, I don´t want to do it anymore." She mumbled more tears falling down her cheek.

"Ginny, it´s ok. It´s just a nightmare, wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly looking right into Harrys eyes.

"A nightmare, from first year?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sorry. What time is it?" she answered and sat up.

"I don´t know. Hey Krissy wake up or I´ll throw you into the lake."

"No you won´t, you are afraid of that lovely potion of mine." She said and sat up too.

"That wouldn´t be so bad, I could always talk to Ginny if you gave me that." He said and yawned.

"Too bad, well we better get back. It´s getting dark." Krissy said and stood up.

* * *

Look at that! We made another long chapter. Please tell us what you think of this chapter. There is a box down there somewhere that says Submit Review and next to is ´Go´.

´Bey

Ness


	31. dinner

It´s a miracle that we aren´t asleep yet. We were having a great feast just about half an hour ago. Tash´s mother has an american friend here, who invited us for dinner. Croatian cuisine is great. After that much food we ate you could roll us home, but the two of us had to walk, because Tash´s father wouldn´t drive us home only if we waited another hour or so. That´s too long to wait so we walked 1km back home, in the rain, without a jacket or a umbrella. We came her wet and cold, and I know who is going to be sick tomorrow.

Well here you go.

NeSS

* * *

Ginny was waiting for Harry to ask her to the ball. Krissy was waiting for the next best victim to prank. Hermione was trying to avoid another fight with Ron, so that finally ask her out. Ron was waiting for another chance to look at Hermiones homework and Harry was trying to not think about everything that would be happening the next days, weeks, months or even years.

"Earth to Harry." Ron said and waved with his hand infront of Harrys face.

"What?" he asked and was now out of trance.

"Do you want to play a game of chess?"

"No thank you, I think I´ll just go to the kitchens for something to bite." He said and walked out of the portrait hole. Krissy looked to her sister, as if she was trying to tell her to go after him.

"Where are you going Gin?" Hermione asked her friend, while looking over her book.

"Oh, just the library or maybe even to go visit Hagrid, you know." The girl answered and left.

Ginny walked out and saw Harry standing at the wall. He was looking at her, right in the eyes.

"I knew you would come, I don´t know why, but I just knew I should wait. So do you want to…" he began to ask her, but he was interrupted by a loud noise that sounded like a someone crashing into a knight´s armor. "Probably Neville, trying to catch Trevor."

"Yeah, but we better check it out." Ginny said and sprinted around the corner. "Neville?"

"Oh hey Ginny, how are you? Never thought I would see you here." Neville said, looking not so good.

"What were you doing?" she asked helping him up.

"Oh you know, catching Trevor, crashing into things, the things I do every day."

"We better bring him to the Hospital wing." Harry said helping Ginny and draging his roomate through the hallway.

After bringing Neville to the hospitalwing, Harry and Ginny walked around the school.

"What were you going to ask me anyway?" Ginny asked. "You didn´t finish your sentence. So do you want to…?"

"Oh that, yeah well there are two options, you can choose which one you want to hear." He said and looked at her.

"What?"

"Just choose 1. or 2.?"

"Well, 1.." she said without even thinking what it could be that he was going to ask her.

"OK, so would you like to go the… ball with me?" he asked and looked to the ground. Ginny couldn´t believe her ears.

"Of course. I would love too." She said and smiled. "What would be number 2."

"The same." He said and got hit by her on the shoulder. "What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hit you that's all." She said and they walked through the corridors again.

* * *

Would it be bad if we finished this story right here?

Tell us what you think. No just tell me, Ness is sleeping right now, she had to many chivapchichis.

Tash and sleeping Ness


End file.
